


You’re So Pretty, Come Roll with Me

by baozisdragon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Fuck Boys with Soft Hearts, Hand Jobs, House Party, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Recreational Drug Use, don’t have sex with a stranger under the influence ok, no drunk or high sex in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozisdragon/pseuds/baozisdragon
Summary: Hyunwoo watches, rapt, as the broad flat of Hoseok’s tongue follows the edge of the glass, picking up every last grain of salt before he straightens up, slams back the shot, and then sinks his teeth into one of the lime wedges. He sucks on the fruit, drawing as much of the juice out as he can before he takes it out of his mouth and neatly places it in the now empty glass.“Your turn,” he says breathlessly.





	You’re So Pretty, Come Roll with Me

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song disco tits by tove lo <3

Hyunwoo doesn’t know whose house he’s in.

Not that it really matters. He’s only here to get fucked up like all the other people who don’t know whose house this is.

It’s a big place on the edge of town, on a big enough plot of land that it’s a five minute walk til you can see the closest neighbor’s porch lights. Outside it’s all manicured lawn and neutral brick, though the perfect upper class facade is broken by the stoned loiterers in the grass, and the house music pouring out from the open front door. Inside the first floor is big and open, nothing cordoning off the kitchen from the living room, and the furniture has been pushed flush to the walls to make room for a hastily made dance floor. The back doors are glass french style, and Hyunwoo can see people out there, smoke spiraling up into the night air from the hand-rolled cigarettes they’re holding.

The music is good, he recognizes the dj behind the professional looking set up as Chae Hyungwon, Kihyun’s sometimes boyfriend and sometimes arch nemesis. Hyunwoo watches as he takes a drag from a joint passed to him by some underage looking kid sitting on one of the speakers beside him before doing something on his soundboard that makes those dancing lose their minds.

Head bopping unconsciously, Hyunwoo skirts around people as politely as his frame allows on his way to the kitchen.

There he finds Jooheon and Kihyun in the middle of an extremely one-sided arm wrestling competition. Distracted by his entrance, Kihyun looks up and lets out a scream of frustration when Jooheon takes advantage of it and slams his hand onto the countertop. A few people look over, eyebrows raised, but lose interest quickly.

“Hyung!” Jooheon shouts, jumping up to wrap Hyunwoo in a tight hug. His breath smells like vodka and coke, and Hyunwoo schools his expression to not react to it being blasted into his face. “You made it!”

“He’s not  _ that _ much of a homebody, Jooheon,” Kihyun chides, still pouting over his loss.

Hyunwoo ignores both of them and simply returns Jooheon’s hug, and reaches out to ruffle Kihyun’s hair just to see him scowl.

“Can I get a drink?” He asks no one in particular.

“Sure! Wait a sec, lemme go get Hoseok hyung. He makes ‘em like you won’t believe.” Jooheon releases Hyunwoo and disappears into the crowd, wobbling mightily as he goes. Hyunwoo turns to Kihyun, and raises a brow.

“He insisted on pregaming before we came,” Kihyun explains longsufferingly. Looking more closely, Hyunwoo can see a flush on Kihyun’s cheeks in the harsh lighting, and a distinct droopiness to his eyes.

“And Hoseok?”

“Oh, he’s some guy Jooheon knows from school. He was our invite tonight, he’s friends with the guy whose house this is or something.” Kihyun takes a dainty sip from a glass he’d been hiding. “He’s nice I guess, and he does make some damn good drinks.”

Hyunwoo nods, and steps aside to let someone grab a beer from the cooler he’s standing in front of. The music pounds through Hyunwoo’s skull, sends little jittery impulses down through his limbs that leave him feeling twitchy and restless. He wants to head over to the dance floor, maybe lose his shirt and find whoever that kid got the weed from, but before he can Jooheon is back, dragging a stranger behind him with a hand locked around his wrist.

The stranger, Hoseok, Hyunwoo is guessing, is, on first sight, absolutely fucking gorgeous. He’s got platinum blonde hair swept up carelessly, and skin so pale he looks luminous in the low light. He’s short, only a few centimeters taller than Kihyun, but bulky muscle strains at the material of his barely buttoned black shirt. He’s got a choker on as well, and a longer necklace that dips into the bare flesh of his chest.

Before Hyunwoo can start drooling, Jooheon comes to a stop and releases his captive.

“Hyunwoo hyung, meet Hoseokkie hyung. He’s in my anatomy class and he makes amazing drinks like, like some kind of booze wizard.”

Hoseok laughs loudly at Jooheon’s introduction, and Hyunwoo gets the distinct urge to taste those glossy lips.

“Booze wizard. I like it,” Hoseok says, and his voice is a little low, a little raspy. Hyunwoo leans toward him on the pretense of trying to hear him better.

“Your reputation precedes you.”

Hyunwoo hopes he’s not imagining the sudden interested tilt to Hoseok’s head, or the way his eyes flit over his body for a terse moment.

“I’ll try not to disappoint, then.” No, Hyunwoo doesn’t think he was imagining it. “Pick your poison, Hyunwoo-ssi.”

Hyunwoo scans the counter, looks for familiar labels amongst the myriad of bottles and cans and mason jars. He’d really only planned on doing a few shots of fireball and then sustaining his buzz with any canned beer available when he’d decided to come here tonight. However, he is also not an idiot, and knows not to turn down a drink from a beautiful man who maybe sort of looks interested. Before he can just spit out the first mixed drink he can think of, Hoseok is shaking his head.

“You know what? Dealer’s choice.” He turns to the counter, grabs a bottle with each hand. “I’ve got a talent for knowing what people like.”

Oh, Hyunwoo bets he does.

He leans back against the opposite counter and watches as Hoseok pulls a couple of clean shot glasses from seemingly nowhere, and pours equal amounts of a few different liquors into them. When he goes to the fridge and rifles around for something, the bend of his waist has Hyunwoo suddenly very intensely aware of what an amazing ass he has. He crosses his legs at the ankle while Hoseok straightens back up, and shoots a knowing look over his shoulder.

Hyunwoo bites back a grin.

Hoseok takes what he’d gotten from the fridge out, a few lime wedges it looks like, and runs them around the rims of the two small glasses. Next, he dips his fingers in an open bag of coarse salt over by the edge of the counter, and uses his thumbs to smooth the crystals onto the sticky lime juice. Grains fall to settle at the bottom of the shots, and Hyunwoo grins without meaning too.

“Who told you I take my margaritas with extra salt?”

Hoseok hands him one of the shot glasses, and holds his own out for a tap.

“I said I had a talent,” is all he says in explanation. He winks, and then his tongue is peeking past lips that suddenly look a lot more pink.

Hyunwoo watches, rapt, as the broad flat of Hoseok’s tongue follows the edge of the glass, picking up every last grain of salt before he straightens up, slams back the shot, and then sinks his teeth into one of the lime wedges. He sucks on the fruit, drawing as much of the juice out as he can before he takes it out of his mouth and neatly places it in the now empty glass.

“Your turn,” he says breathlessly.

Hyunwoo kind of wants to scream, but instead he just follows Hoseok’s example. The salt is tangy and warm on his tongue, though the weight of Hoseok’s burning gaze feels a thousand times hotter as he watches all of the crystals disappear. Hyunwoo tosses his head back and reaches blindly for a lime at the same time. The tequila sizzles in his mouth, scorching and numbing at the same time, only heightened by the cointreau that leaves a taste of orange zest like an afterthought that burns down his throat and into his stomach. A lime is placed in his questing hand, and he’s quick to bite down on it before he has to breathe, and worsen the fire in his mouth. The bitter citrus floods his taste buds with cool relief. He sucks on it gratefully.

Hoseok is looking at him hopefully, a light in his dark eyes that Hyunwoo can only describe as cute, hand outstretched to take his empty shot glass from him.

“Booze wizard, am I right?” Jooheon asks importantly.

Hoseok laughs again, and this time Hyunwoo can’t help but join in. 

“Very apt,” Hyunwoo agrees.

Hoseok looks at him through his lashes, eyes ringed with makeup that Hyunwoo aches to ruin.

The four of them move into the living room once the kitchen starts getting a little crowded. On the way there they have to squeeze through a group of guys clustered around a keg, and Hyunwoo puts his hand on Hoseok’s lower back when the passage gets the tightest. He doesn’t outwardly react but to look over his shoulder and say a quiet thanks, but the shudder Hyunwoo had felt run down his spine at his touch echoes in his fingertips.

The living room is considerably darker than the kitchen, all the overhead lights off with nothing but a lamp and a few small strobes to cast neons over the bodies jumping and swaying together. The floor vibrates with every bass beat, though Hyunwoo doesn’t know if it’s from the strength of the speakers or the way those dancing react to them. Either way it fills him with that familiar itch, the tensing and relaxing of the muscles in his shoulders. He feels more than hears Kihyun split off to head toward the dj set up, and Jooheon must see someone he recognizes at the edge of the crowd, as he crows an unfamiliar name and throws himself into the mass of people, elbows flying as he goes.

Hyunwoo is gripped by the realization that he is now alone with Hoseok. Alone as two people in the midst of a drove of tightly packed dancers can be, which, he is discovering now, is pretty alone.

Hoseok has turned to face him, his back to the largest of the strobe lights, and vibrant purple pulses in an electric halo around his head, bathing him in too much and then not enough light in such a quick succession that Hyunwoo feels hypnotized. He thinks suddenly of the snake from the jungle book, of it’s kaleidoscope eyes and the way the little boy had fallen under a spell with only one look.

“Wanna dance?” Hoseok asks.

Dancing? Dancing, Hyunwoo can do.

In reply he loosens his posture, widens his feet to make the rhythmic rocking of his hips smoother, more fluid. The song Hyungwon has on is slower than the ones Hyunwoo had come in to, which is either because he’s working his way through his second joint or because Kihyun has started kissing his neck above the wide collar of his shirt. Whatever has caused it, it makes for a sexier, more hedonistic atmosphere, one Hyunwoo feels completely at home in.

Hoseok is fast to match him. He fits himself into the space Hyunwoo has made by widening his legs, giving him a hooded look before turning around, and falling into the same rocking wave that Hyunwoo had started. His hands find Hoseok’s hips as though magnetized. As the song continues, holding the air still as the dancers pair off, Hyunwoo’s thumbs find the hem of Hoseok’s loose shirt, and ruck it up just high enough to meet skin. At the contact, Hoseok rewards him with tilting his head back until his crown hits Hyunwoo’s collarbone, and resting it there.

His eyes are closed, but a kittenish smile twists his enchanting mouth. His eyelashes are dark and long enough that Hyunwoo almost contemplates if he’s wearing fake ones, though he can’t see a false strip from his angle.

Hyunwoo’s mouth still tingles from the tequila, and he wonders if tasting Hoseok’s will extinguish the embers, or just add more kindling.

The song ends and rolls smoothly into the next, Hyungwon still sober enough to do well at his job, despite the intentions of Kihyun, who seems determined to leave as many hickeys on the dj’s neck as humanly possible.

The two of them keep dancing through the transition, and Hyunwoo grows bolder. Every few measures he rolls his hips forward in a targeted path, putting strength into them, planting his feet and gripping the spurs of Hoseok’s hip bones like he’s steering a ship. Judging by the way Hoseok’s bottom lip disappears between his teeth and his back arches away from Hyunwoo’s torso, pressing his ass harder into every pass, he’s got similar ideas.

Smoke clings to the ceiling above them and carries that woody, skunky smell in a perfumed cloud. It hovers like heat waves on asphalt, diluting the harsh strobes and making everything dreamy and a little bit psychedelic. Hyunwoo’s not drunk, not even approaching it, but that shot Hoseok had made him earlier sits lightly in his veins, simmers like a geyser moments before eruption. His smile slides over his teeth easier because of it, his hands roam quicker and his body rolls smoother. The silky softness of Hoseok’s skin tethers him to the earth, that and the weight of his body, now almost fully leant back against him in the middle of the pulsing hoard of people.

The song slithers to an end, and a moment of uninterrupted quiet settles over the room before anyone can find the presence of mind to break it.

Hoseok moves away only to turn around and press closer, eyes shooting big and white up into Hyunwoo’s face.

“We should go upstairs,” he says.

Hyunwoo can’t agree fast enough.

The people around them close in on the space they leave as the next song starts up, and the floor starts buzzing again with dozens of feet jumping in time. Hyunwoo keeps his hand on Hoseok’s lower back as he follows the shorter man through the throngs of partygoers towards the stairs. Hyunwoo’s belly turns over and over in anticipation. His attention is solely on Hoseok, on the breadth of his shoulders and the way the lights dance over his messy hair.

They jog up the staircase, skipping steps and giggling to each other, ignoring the knowing grins of the people they pass by. Hoseok seems familiar in this house, he heads straight towards one of the closed doors at the end of the hallway.

It opens easily under his touch, and suddenly Hyunwoo is in a plain guest room with his back to the door, feeling like he’s hearing through earfuls of candy floss once the noise of the party disappears with the final click of a lock.

Hoseok looks up at him, soft face suddenly a lot clearer in the yellow glow cast by the room’s two lamps. Hyunwoo doesn’t try and resist, he lets himself cup his cheeks, and brush his thumbs over them. They’re just as soft as they look, peach flesh and cotton.

Hoseok smiles at him, teeth so blindingly white, but it slips away quickly into a serious expression. Hyunwoo struggles to keep up.

“Before we do anything, I need to know that you’re sober enough to think clearly,” Hoseok says. “How much did you have to drink?”

“Just what you made me,” Hyunwoo replies, hoping his expression belies his sincerity. “I didn’t take anything, either. What about you?”

“Just two shots, including what I did with you. I’m barely buzzed.”

Hyunwoo’s face turns wolfish in a flash. Hoseok matches it.

“Good.” And then they’re kissing.

Hoseok’s lips are just as pillowy as they look, and twice as soft. Hyunwoo licks between them and tastes strawberries and lime liquor. He walks them back towards the immaculately made bed in the center of the room, one hand on Hoseok’s lower back to lead him, the other cupping his jaw. All the while Hoseok stays sucking on his upper and then lower lip, laving over them with a pointed tongue, seemingly determined to draw as much blood to the surface as he can. Hyunwoo’s mouth feels swollen, hot, as Hoseok works him over. He pulls away once his heels hit the bed frame, and Hyunwoo catches his breath with an effort not to lunge back in.

A pair of pale hands settle with intent on the buckle of Hyunwoo’s belt.

“I’ve wanted your dick in my mouth since the first second I saw you.”

Hyunwoo would shiver if he didn’t feel set ablaze by that sentence. He wordlessly spins them so that he can sit on the edge of the mattress, kicking his shoes off without removing his hands from where they’d fallen to Hoseok’s hips. Beneath his thumbs he can feel twin ridges of cut muscle leading beneath the denim of his jeans, and his cock fattens in his briefs.

As Hyunwoo threads his belt out of the loops and unbuttons his pants, Hoseok steps out of his own shoes and unbuttons the cuffs of his shirt to begin rolling them up. From his back pocket he produces a condom, tearing it open as Hyunwoo’s jeans hit the floor.

Hyunwoo’s dick is half hard, twitching as it works to rise off of his thigh. He spits in his hand and grabs it, jerking himself roughly. Watching with eyes glowing darkly in the dimness, Hoseok slips the condom, still rolled up, past his lips, and slinks to his knees between the spread of Hyunwoo’s bare legs. That enough would probably have been enough to get Hyunwoo to cum if the night were further along, but for now it suffices to harden him completely, making the drag of his palm uncomfortable against his now fully sensitive skin.

Hoseok slaps his hand away impatiently, making Hyunwoo laugh under his breath. Leaning back on both hands now, he raises a brow.

When Hoseok smiles in response, opaque rubber gleams in front of pearly teeth.

With expertise born of unwavering confidence, he leans in and sinks onto Hyunwoo’s length, rolling the condom down with the tension from his lips tightly pursed. It’s not skin on skin, but it makes Hyunwoo release a heavy exhale anyway. He’s not small, not by any definition of the word, and the way Hoseok can just take most of him in one go like that has the flame of arousal throwing off sun-bright flares in the pit of his gut.

Using a hand to roll it down to the base, Hoseok watches his face, watches for the pleasure to show on Hyunwoo’s features. The eye contact they hold is intimate, far too much for an anonymous house party hookup, but neither of them break it. Hyunwoo sees something in those round eyes, something that reminds him of Hoseok’s face as he’d swallowed his shot in the kitchen. He’s waiting. Waiting to be told he’s doing good, waiting for a sign. This is something that Hyunwoo can work with.

He tilts his head further back on his shoulders, one hand sneaking around to rest with intent over the bow of Hoseok’s neck. “Let me feel that gorgeous mouth,” he says.

He can feel Hoseok’s shiver, pulling him closer until he’s kissing the tip of his cock, letting it sit in the seam of his pursed lips. He mouths at it, kisses it, luxuriates in it. Enough that even through the gummy rubber, Hyunwoo feels enough to pull a sigh from deep in his lungs. Hoseok grins, and he feels that too.

With no other preface than that, Hoseok plants his hands on Hyunwoo’s thighs and swallows half of him in one go. He hollows his cheeks and sucks, his tongue unforgiving in it’s press along the underside as he draws up to the tip only to move back down in a single motion. Hyunwoo feels struck dumb. Heavy breaths fall out of his mouth in a torrent, almost shallow enough to be called gasps. The ridges of Hoseok’s soft palate make him wince, his cock so sensitive that the drag almost hurts. He loves it.

“You’re amazing.” His voice is almost unrecognizable even to himself, the drop in register palpable.

Hoseok nearly smiles in reply. Hyunwoo looks down at the tugging of his lips to find the corners pulled up, hinting at the laugh lines he’d noticed downstairs. Hyunwoo can’t remember anyone ever smiling at him while his dick was in their mouth, and for whatever reason, he’s endeared by it. The hand he’d kept on Hoseok’s nap comes around to thread into the hair on the side of his head, supporting it as Hoseok continues to bob.

In reply, Hoseok sinks down further.

His throat opens up like a blooming flower, yielding to the push of Hyunwoo’s cock, fluttering around his head shyly. The sound he makes this time causes Hoseok to whine around him.

Time seems to slow down, or at least all of Hyunwoo’s awareness of it has left him. He only knows and feels Hoseok, his mouth, his tongue, the wet glimmer of his eyes in the latent gloom of the bedroom. He’s a vision.

A vision with curious hands, it seems, as in the next moment Hyunwoo feels knuckles brush his balls, heavy and loose and singing with sensitivity. There’s no condom to dull the touch, and Hyunwoo’s fist tightens in Hoseok’s hair on reflex. Whimpering, he pulls off of Hyunwoo’s cock with a cough and a pout.

“That hurt,” he mumbles. Hyunwoo releases him, pets the mussed strands back into place as he catches his breath.

“I’m sorry, baby.” It falls out his mouth unprompted from his brain, dropping like lead to the floor beneath them. Hoseok bites off a moan in his throat. “I won’t do it again, please.”

Hoseok takes pity on him for the plea, which Hyunwoo appreciates because he feels pretty damn pitiful right now.

He swallows Hyunwoo down as deep as he’d had him yet,  and this time, it’s not a tentative glance of touch, but a brazen push the leaves Hyunwoo’s sac sitting in Hoseok’s callous-ringed palm. Hyunwoo is thankful he’d left his hand on the mattress beside him, as his fingers curl into the sheets so hard he hears a panicked stretch from the material. Hoseok doesn’t stop there, though.

His path unblocked, he waits until Hyunwoo’s dick is as deep as he can take it before grazing Hyunwoo’s rim with the silken pad of his finger.

Hyunwoo unfurls with a groan.

The rumbling storm of his climax thunders away in his belly, lightning strikes his every limb as Hoseok continues to rub tight little circles over his hole. The sensations overwhelm him, Hyunwoo can’t tell which way is up, all he knows in the moment is that he feels good, Hoseok feels good, his body and his dick feel beyond that.

Hoseok presses against him once, not quite slipping in, just enough that Hyunwoo can feel it, the promise of a stretch, the promise of being filled.

It’s enough to send him, whining and grunting, into a toe-curling orgasm.

Like a white capped wave it descends over him, washing him in tingling pleasure that sends tremors through his whole body. Hoseok keeps him in his throat, swallowing over and over, milking him until the last dribble of cum leaks out of his oversensitive cock. He pulls off just before it turns painful, tenderly licking at the tip, sucking playfully on the full reservoir at the end before backing off completely.

Hyunwoo catches his breath slowly, chest heaving, thighs still twitching. The satisfied haze the room is cast in fades as his muscles relax, and he can finally look at Hoseok and really see him, instead of a field of stars.

He looks wrecked.  

The makeup around his eyes is smudged and smoky with sweat, and his pupils are blown so wide he looks almost sinister in the dim light of the room. His lips are glossy with spit, starkly red again his pale face. His tongue is peaking out of his open mouth, looking so vulnerable resting over his teeth. Hyunwoo can do nothing but lean in to capture it in a needy kiss.

Hoseok moans immediately and desperately into it as Hyunwoo lowers the two of them to the floor, one hand keeping his weight off of Hoseok while the other pops the button keeping his painfully straining erection hidden away. As soon as the zipper is pulled the head peeks out, flushed and weeping. As the rest is revealed, Hyunwoo can’t help but laugh breathlessly into Hoseok’s mouth.

Of course he isn’t wearing underwear.

He wraps a hand around Hoseok’s impressive girth, prompting him to arch his back completely off the floor, locking his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck. He rolls his body to thrust into Hyunwoo’s fist, making anguished noises that slip from between the gaps in their lips to color the air around them with urgency. 

“You’re so gorgeous, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Hyunwoo says, words distorted around Hoseok’s questing tongue. “Cum for me, let me watch you.”

Hoseok does.

With a whimper and a gasp he releases over his own stomach, panting into Hyunwoo’s mouth, squeezing him closer until they’re chest to chest, Hyunwoo still kneeling over his jerkily rolling hips. He jacks him slower now, until he stops pulsing between his fingers, and his heartbeat can no longer be felt through his lips.

Hoseok’s expression as it twisted in ecstasy plays on a loop behind Hyunwoo’s eyelids. His perfect lips, parted in a circle, the furrow between his soft brows, the way his cheeks flushed red before his very eyes. As he moves to his knees, reaching out a hand to pull Hoseok’s limp form off of the floor, his mind buzzes with it.

While Hoseok tries to regain his bearings, Hyunwoo pulls off the condom and ties it off, searching for a place to dispose of it.

“The trash can’s beneath the desk,” Hoseok says helpfully, if not a little breathily.

“Thanks,” Hyunwoo goes to toss it, tucking himself away as he waddles over. “You in here often?”

He turns to find Hoseok with his shirt pulled up to his chin, dabbing at the release puddled on his stomach with a tissue. Hyunwoo tries not to gape at the definition of his abs, or how pink his nipples are. Thankful Hoseok is occupied, as he fails miserably.

“Yeah, this is my best friends place. He’s throwing this party. You know Lee Minhyuk?”

The name rings a bell. “Maybe?”

“He’s tall and kinda scrawny? Super loud, loves skinship?”

A light bulb flickers on in Hyunwoo’s head. “Does he have an on and off thing with Lee Jooheon?”

“Yeah!” Hoseok, finally clean, drops his shirt and holds out a tissue to Hyunwoo. There’s a smile on his face, different from the one he used to seduce Hyunwoo in the living room. This one softens his cheeks until they’re almost absurdly round, and reveals a dimple at the corner of his mouth.

Hyunwoo is distracted while he wipes his hands off, both by how small the world is and the way Hoseok’s smile can seemingly single-handedly light it up.

“Six degrees of separation, I guess.” Hoseok laughs with him. There’s no awkwardness in it, and Hyunwoo relaxes from tension he hadn’t even realized he held.

“Guess that gives us an excuse to see each other again.”

For the first time, Hyunwoo catches a hint of shyness in Hoseok’s voice, the way his hands tangle in front of him. It makes him want to know what kind of person he is outside of a party, outside of this environment. He finds himself grinning sincerely, feels his own eyes scrunch up.

“I’d like that.”

Hoseok smiles back at him.

They don’t bother to stagger their reappearance downstairs, simply going back down to find it hasn’t changed much from how they left it. Hyunwoo looks across the living room to find the kid with the weed manning the dj booth now, Hyungwon and Kihyun nowhere to be seen. He smirks to himself before his attention is caught back by Hoseok, tugging on his shirt sleeve. The purple, pulsing halo is back around his head, and through the shadow cast over his face, Hyunwoo can still make out the impish smile twisting his pink mouth.

“You wanna dance some more?” He asks.

Grinning wordlessly, Hyunwoo follows him into the thrumming crowd.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i just wanted to write some fuckboys being debauched and what not but my brain is hard-wired to put at least a lil bit of soft into everything i do :’( thanks for reading!


End file.
